Users may wish to control a plurality of resources within an area of a home and/or like building. A user may use an electronic device to monitor resource use.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.